


You and me kid

by roobarrtrashmouth



Series: It prompts [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: Stan's life had always been orderly until one fateful night when things get turned upside down, for the best in the ultimately.





	You and me kid

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Anon this Fic request took me forever. But life got in the way and when I got to writing it literally took on a life of it's own.
> 
> Prompt: Stanlon and nanny/single parent AU

Stan led a very pragmatic, ordered, routine oriented childhood. He was a natural planner. He loves baseball because it is statistically driven and math oriented. His love of birding for it’s very linear methodology, find the birds, confirm, and catalog the bird caught. 

At age 12 he thinks he may be gay. Being Stan he goes to the library and does some research.  
After careful review of the evidence, just after his 13 birthday, at dinner one night he simply tells his parents that he is gay. No hesitation, no fear. Orderly and pragmatic.

In the 8th grade he comes out to his best friend, Richie Tozier, in much the same way. Richie being true to his own nature ribs Stan about it but is accepting of his best friend’s admission. As they enter high school Richie lays eyes on the new kid, Eddie, and falls instantly and knows what Stan was talking about. 

“Stanny there he is again.” Richie elbows Stan and no so subtly points.

Stan sighs, “Yeah Rich I can and now everyone else can see you pointing at him. Why?”

Richie looks at Stan his eyes big and his pupils blown out. “I think… I’m… in love.” 

Stan laughs and pulls Richie into a loose hug and whispers, “His name’s Eddie, I have him in English. Go talk to him.” and Stan pushes Richie at Eddie.

Richie stumbles a few steps, turns, glares at Stan, smiles broadly and turns to walk the few feet to Eddie. 

“Hi Eds, my name’s Richie and I think I want to carry your books home for you for the rest of your life.” Richie says with a brace filled smile, pushing his Coke bottom lens glasses up the bridge of his nose. Sweat dripping down his back and a flush creeping up his neck. 

Eddie literally looks Richie up and down. Taking in the taller boy’s wild mane of curly dark hair, his large glasses, the sprinkling of freckles that spread across his nose and cheeks, his braces, his lips, long legs and feet. He smiles, looks Richie in his eyes and deadpan tells Richie, “Name’s Eddie. Not Eds. Why would I let someone I don’t even know touch my books? Let alone my books for the rest of my life?”

“Well for three reasons Eds; first, books can be awkward when you are carrying a flute case and books. B, I’m a giver and this is how I give, three, I really want to be your friend.” Richie finishes off honestly. 

Eddie not expecting this he turns his head slightly to the left and slowly smiles, “Ok meet me here after school and you can carry my books. 

Richie pumps his arm and hisses, “YES! I’ll be here with bells on Eds.” 

Eddie just smiles and quickly looks over Richie’s shoulder, faster than Richie could see, at Stan and smiles. Turns out with Richie’s admission at the beginning of the school year when he first saw Eddie, Stan had been talking to Eddie about his best crazy best friend and that he thought Eddie should start to hang out with them. So on and on Stan had been talking Rich up to Eddie and knew without a doubt that Eddie liked Rich. He wasn’t wrong. 

Stan’s love of baseball translated from little league, to club ball, and finally high school baseball, where he excelled as a pitcher. Richie and Eddie began to date sometime during sophomore year. Stan, Richie, and Eddie were not quiet about being gay, or bi in Richie’s case, and came out to the school after Richie and Eddie started dating. Stan didn’t play third wheel, he “dated” a couple of boys but they were short lived relationships. They didn’t try to understand Stan and his structured, pragmatic ways. Something that Richie, and now Eddie just considered part of Stan’s complex personality. Stan’s boyfriends lasted two or three dates and then they just drifted out. 

After graduating from high school the three of them attend the same college and flourish. It’s in his final year of college that Stan loses his cautiousness. At one of Richie and Eddie’s parties he meets an attractive, up and coming young MBA grad, Patty Blum. They strike up a conversation and over the course of the night they both get wildly drunk. One thing leading to another and they end up having a one night stand. 

The next morning Stan wakes up with a killer headache and worst of all a huge blank spot in his memory. To make matters worse, he’s in bed, with a woman. 

“How the fuck did this happen? This is the last time I drink, especially at one of Richie’s parties.” He thinks darkly. “I am so going to fucking kill him. What did he put in those drinks.” His thoughts then turned to the beautiful woman next to him and the fact that they are both naked. “Oh god this is Patty.” He thinks to himself. They knew each other from several classes they had together and their shared religion. “Patty?... Patty!” Stan repeats slightly louder each time, giving her shoulder a gentle shake. 

“Mmmmghhrrrghphf...OH SHIT.” She says as she rolls over and looks at Stan. “Dear god please tell me we didn’t do what it looks like we did.” She mumbles. 

“I don’t know how any of this is possible, since the last girl I slept with was my mom, when I had a bad dream when I was 4, and dad was in the bed as well.” Stan say deadpan.

Patty chuckles then holds her head, “Stan. Stop. Don’t make me laugh my head is killing me.”

Eventually they get up, take separate showers and leave the house. They try to laugh it off and for the most part they do until 6 weeks later, when Patty tells Stan she missed her period. 

To their combined horror Patty is pregnant. At first they are stunned and don’t know what to do. Being the pragmatic person he was Stan immediately proposed they get married. Knowing that he was gay Patty told him no. He argued back that obviously he wasn’t gay, he must be at least bi, and had just never found the righ person. After weeks of back and forth she reluctantly agreed to get married to Stan. After Stan and Patty graduate they move back to Derry where they have a good support system with his parents. Her parents live in north of Boston so the trip to Derry isn’t terribly far for them. 

They buy a house at the top of Witcham and his parents live near the base. Stan opens an accounting firm and slowly builds a body of clientele. Patty becomes a stay at home mom. But isn’t quite happy. She never really wanted to be that kind of mom. She hadn’t even thought of being a mom. A COO or CEO yes, mom, no. Unhappiness, turns to discontent, which leads to arguments, which leads to disaster. After two years of marriage it’s over. 

Sitting at the dinner table with Stan and Grace, Patty looks around and sighs, “Stan. This isn’t what I thought my life would be like. I had… no have so many plans.” 

Stan knows where this is going. “I know I’m sorry. You know you can look for work, we can get a babysitter for Grace or just leave her with my parents.” Stan offers. He also really can’t lie to himself anymore, he isn’t bi, and never was. 

“I don’t think that’s enough. I don’t want to work here in Derry or even in Bangor. I need to pursue my career. Stan I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore.” She tells him. 

Three weeks shy of their third anniversary they sign their divorce papers. Stan getting full custody of Grace, Patty doesn’t argue much. Just like that, Stan is a single parent. 

As a single parent routine is key and for Stan routine is second nature. Up at 6, dressed, by 7, eat and out the door by 8, at his parent’s house before 8:30 and at work by before 9. Stan knew that he was going to need help, his parents were great but they were getting older and had been talking about moving down to Florida, to get away from the cold. As a prospering small business owner he couldn’t pull up stakes and move. He was going to have to find a nanny or babysitter for the next couple of years until Grace started school. 

“Gracie, sweetie, time to get a move on.” He called as he went to her room to get her ready for the day. As he walks down the hall covered with pictures of the two of them, and Richie, Eddie and Grace, and Grace, Donald, and Andrea. He smiles. To him she was perfect. Light brown very curly hair, with his almost amber eyes, her mom’s smile and both of their attitudes. 

“Come on Grace the next Nanny applicant will be here soon.” 4 year old Grace is playing on the floor of her room with her tiger and killer whale stuffed animals. She wasn’t the doll and dollhouse kind of girl. She liked animals, especially apex predators, but treated them like dolls. Sister the tiger and Cherry the killer whale were her favorites. 

“Daddy. Don’t need a nanny. Sister says she will take care of me at Gran’s house.” Grace says yet again. 

This would be the fourth person to come to the house for the nanny job. The first three ladies had just not resonated with Grace and it showed. Stan simply didn’t like them, not a one, they just didn’t mesh with the two of them. He hoped this next one, a guy, would be better. 

He bends down to pick her up, “I know Sister will take the best care of you, but daddy needs help. This person is here to help me.” 

“Oh daddy, you don’t need help. You have me and gran and poppy.” Grace tells him. 

They are almost to the living room when the doorbell rings.

“Ok Grace big smile.” He reminds her as a smile creeps across her face. “Less teeth Grace, you aren’t Sister. Better, thank you.” 

He turns, walks to the door, smooths down the front of his shirt and smiles as he opens the door. “Good afternoon, Mr. Hanlon. Please come in.”

“Mike please. Call me Mike.” he tells Stan. “Mr. Hanlon was my dad.”

Stans smiles, “Ok Mike. Thank you. This way please.” He takes the offered hand, and shakes. Mike follows Stan into the family room. Where he sees a curly headed girl standing by the sofa holding a stuffed tiger. 

“Mike this is Grace. Grace this is Mike” Stan makes the oddly formal introduction. 

“Hi Grace. I’m Mike. Who’s your friend?” He asked getting down on one knee in front of her. 

“This is Sister.” She says holding the tiger in front of her making the tiger’s front paws lift with her fingers. “Be careful she bites.” 

Mike smiles and pulls back slightly from Grace, “Will she bite me if I introduce myself to her?” He asks.

Behind him Stan stands dumbfounded. He would never admit it but when he opened the door to Mike he was dumbstruck. Mike was quite possibly the most handsome man he had ever met. His warm chestnut colored eyes pulled him in. He was muscular without being bulky. In a word he was perfect. Now this handsome man was kneeling in front of his only and incredibly headstrong child and was winning her over. He shook his head. “You can’t fall in love with the nanny. That’s so trite.” He told himself as he slowly began to fall for Mike anyway. 

“Hello Sister. My name is Mike. I hope that you, Grace, and I can become good friends. I don’t want to be bitten, even accidentally.” He said to the tiger, being sincere to his core. 

Grace then did something she had only done with family members. Sister put her paws down, then opens them wide and asking for a hug. “I think she likes you. Mike. Give her a hug before she changes her mind.”

Mike hugs the tiger and smiles at Grace. 

“Well I think I know who has the job.” Stan thinks to himself. “Well Mike. Let’s have a seat and talk about the job.” Stan says out loud.

Mike carefully hands Sister back to Grace, stands and smiles warmly at Stan. 

To his chagrin a blush creeps ups Stan’s neck and settles in his cheeks. He smiles back, just as warmly, and indicates for Mike to take a seat. 

“About the position Mike.” Stan starts, but stops, as Grace makes her was over to Mike crawls into his lap and smiles at him. Stan is stunned as she says, “Want to have a PBJ sandwich with us?” 

Mike smiles at her and then at Stan with the question on his face. Stan looks at his daughter, “Yes, Mike would you like to stay… errr and have a sandwich?”


End file.
